Winx Club - Episode 406
A Fairy in Danger is the sixth episode of the fourth season of Winx Club. Synopsis Brandon and Stella are both very upset because of their fight, but don't want to show it to each other and Mitzi's meddling makes trouble for all the couples. Things are made even more complicated when Andy, Bloom's ex, and his friends show up to assist the girls in renovating. Tecna manages to find out who's been adopting numerous pets from her site using different usernames everytime and the girls go to investigate. They follow the culprit to a hidden room, and it turned out the culprit is Roxy. Before a confrontation could be made between Stella and Roxy, Bloom tries to diffuse the situation, but then notices Roxy unknowingly using her powers to calm down her dog, Artu. Bloom decides to take a chance and tells Roxy the truth of her origins, and that she's, in reality, a Fairy. Naturally, Roxy doesn't believe her, calling the girls crazy. She tells the Winx to stay away from her before she and Artu run off. Roxy and Artu run to an empty industrial lot, thinking they lost the Winx, but unfortunately, they run into the Fairy Hunters. The Hunters attack Roxy, attempting to absorb her into the Black Circle, only to be thwarted by Artu and the arrival of the Winx. Like at Alfea, the Winx, even in their Enchantix forms, couldn't fight effectively against the Fairy Hunters and were getting soundly beaten. Roxy cries in denial, that what she was witnessing wasn't happening and that this was all just a bad dream. Denying the existence of fairies, denying the existence of wizards, denying the existence of magic. Ogron mockingly tells her that this was ALL real, that's she's the last remaining Fairy of Earth, and that's she's doomed. Bloom and the others plead to Roxy to believe in their existence and to have faith in them so that they can fight the Fairy Hunters. Thanks to Roxy, who finally starts to believe in fairies, all the Winx girls earn their Believix and are finally able to put up a decent fight against the Black Circle. Major Events *The Winx earn their Believix. *The Winx discover that Roxy is the last fairy on Earth. Debuts *Believix Characters *Bloom *Stella *Flora *Musa *Tecna *Aisha *Roxy *Ogron *Gantlos *Anagan *Duman *Sky *Brandon *Andy *Mitzi *Kiko *Fairy Pets *Artu Videos coming soon.. Trivia *This is the last time Winx Club stay in their Enchantix, even in the end of the last episode, they fly back to Magix in Enchantix. *Roxy made a reference to "Looney Tunes" *Ogron broke the fourth wall, while the girls transform into Enchantix, saying its the same old song and dance. But Gantlos said he kinda likes it. *This is the first time we see the girls in there Believix. *This is the first time we hear the Believix song, "Believix (Your Magical)". *This is the third time a new transformation was earned in the sixth episode of a season. The first being Enchantix, the second being Believix and the third being Harmonix. *This is the last time 2D computer graphics were used in the fourth season. Nick Voice Cast *Molly C. Quinn as Bloom *Amy Gross as Stella *Alejandra Reyonso as Flora *Morgan Decker as Tecna *Romi Dames as Musa *Keke Palmer as Aisha *Liliana Mumy as Roxy *Matt Shively as Sky *Adam Gregory as Brandon *Charlie Schlatter as Timmy *Sam Riegel as Riven *David Faustino as Helia *Will Blagrove as Nabu Quotes Roxy:No! I'm not a fairy! Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Winx Club Category:Rai Dub Category:Nickelodeon